


and i don't wanna go home yet; let me walk to the top of the big night sky.

by garyc0re



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: College, Drabble, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Pandemics, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: If he thought Jimmy would let him stress himself out during a global pandemic, then maybe he really WAS an idiot.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	and i don't wanna go home yet; let me walk to the top of the big night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> covid-19 au

"They might cancel classes," Gary told him, not looking up from his laptop as Jimmy hung up his jacket and set his keys down on the table beside the door. Jimmy had just gotten home from work, and it was now 8:30 PM - his shifts usually ended at 8.

"Really?" Jimmy walked over to his boyfriend and collapsed beside him, turning on the small TV he had only recently been able to afford. It wasn't a Smart TV by any means, but Gary had still been excited for it all the same. It meant a lot that he didn't judge Jimmy for not going to college.

"Yeah, apparently someone at the school is suspected to have COVID-19." Gary finally looked up from his computer. Jimmy met his eyes and a signal passed between them - how bad will this thing really get? - before Jimmy smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, babe. What'cha writing?" He looked over Gary's shoulder and squinted. He was never big on technology - Jimmy could own a flip phone and a tiny TV and be all set - but Gary had always been drawn in by the force of electronics. It seemed he had Google docs open.

"Essay for my English 101 class." Gary had pushed at Jimmy's arm as if annoyed, but wasn't fighting as hard as he would if he were serious. He had missed Jimmy, and Jimmy could tell. "College doesn't stop for a pandemic."

"Lame." Jimmy scoffed. "When's it due?"

"Friday." Gary glanced at the date on the corner of his computer screen. It was Tuesday.

"How many pages?"

"Ten. I've written two." 

"Gross." Jimmy moved a hand to close Gary's laptop. "Take a break."

"I have an exam next week, Jimmy, and it's related to this essay." He sounded stressed and Jimmy loathed it. "I can't just stop."

"I didn't say stop, stupid. I said take a break - you know, those things that college students do?" Jimmy took his laptop and set it on the floor beside the couch. Gary didn't stop him, but did sigh, as if frustrated with him. "You don't need to be overworking yourself."

Jimmy moved his arm from around Gary to gently push him down, straddling him. "You don't need to prove that you're the best all the time." Jimmy teased, leaning his face down to press a kiss to Gary's neck, just underneath his chin.

"Yes I do." Gary protested, but Jimmy could tell that his brain was begging him to give in and rest. Jimmy was nothing if not stubborn - he would get his boyfriend to rest, even if Gary ended up pissy.

"Baaabe." Jimmy slid his hands up Gary's shirt and felt the other boy freeze. "You're already the best. An essay won't suddenly make you a failure."

Gary pouted and Jimmy kissed his lips, lazy and sweet. This was nice. Of course, when Gary came back, it was great fucking around like stereotypical teenagers, but now that he had mellowed out Jimmy enjoyed spending time with him even more - because he could just, touch him like this. He had never been allowed to before.

Gary sighed as Jimmy's lips moved to his neck again, and Jimmy grinned as he felt his boyfriend's body relax. Gary's arms wrapped around his neck and Jimmy knew he had won.

"Watch Monster Hunters with me tonight?" Jimmy asked innocently.

Gary agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> https://schoolfullofmorons.tumblr.com


End file.
